


Shoulda Just Told Me, Master

by ComputerPerson



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: America Singularity, Billy knows, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Right before you leave to find Nero, Robin being Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerPerson/pseuds/ComputerPerson
Summary: Of all the Servants you've run into so far, none have been more beautiful or irritating than Robin Hood.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Robin Hood | Archer, Robin Hood | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Shoulda Just Told Me, Master

“Senpai—Master?” Mash addresses you, snapping you out of your stupor.

Mash, Elisabeth, and Billy are sitting with you around a fireplace that evening in the abandoned home you’ve all been staying in since yesterday. 

“Master, are you okay? You seemed kind of out of it.”

“I’m fine. I was just thinking…”

You suddenly feel someone standing close behind you and flinch.

“Not to worry, Master. It’s just me.” You feel a hand on your shoulder and turn around in your chair. Robin is standing behind you, green cloak draped over him. There’s a little bit of a smirk on his face. You turn back around to the fire.

“Oh, Robin!” Billy says. “Do you wanna join us?”

“No, I was just heading out. I thought I’d say hi before I left.” 

“Oh, okay.”

You watch him leave. As soon as the door closes, Billy turns to you again. He has a little grin on his face. “Master, you’re blushing.”

He and Mash are looking at you. You reach up and touch your cheek. “W—well, he surprised me.”

Elisabeth giggles. 

“I see.” Billy rests his chin in his hand. “What do you think of Robin, Master?”

“What do I think of him?”

“Yeah, what do you think of him?”

_ He’s cute _ , your mind immediately supplies.

“He’s very reliable—”

“Oh, come on,” Billy says. “Not that. What do you really think of him? Not as a Servant.” He still has that grin on his face.

“Alright, fine. He’s very charming.”

Elisabeth giggles again. “You know what I think? I think Master has a big fat crush on Robin Hood!” 

“Shut up!”

“You do! You do!” 

Billy laughs too. “Come on. Ever since we met you’ve only been nervous when Robin is around. At least admit it to yourself.”

“And Senpai, there was that dream you had.”

You cover your face. “Et tu, Mash?”

“Ooh, a dream!” Elisabeth says delightedly. “What kind of dream?”

Mash’s cheeks turn pink. “A very… explicit dream.” 

Elisabeth shrieks, and the front door opens again. Robin pokes his head in. “I heard screaming?”

“It was just Elisabeth,” Billy laughs. 

“Really? It sounded like something died. What happened?”

Elisabeth is thrown across the couch laughing. “Master—” 

“Stop! Stop! I’m going to bed!” You get up and almost run to the stairs. 

“Sweet  _ dreams _ , Master!”

* * *

“Good morning, Master,” says a voice behind you, making you jump.

You turn around, stepping from the shade of the closed storefront into the sun. “Robin! Stop doing that.”

He tilts his head, that little smirk making you falter slightly. “Doing what?”

“S—scaring me.”

He  _ is  _ cute. He’s one of the prettiest Servants you’ve run into in all five singularities. The way his auburn hair drapes over one eye, the shape of his body under his cloak, the beautiful hands that constantly fiddle with coins and cigarettes, and that little smirk. 

“Sorry,” he said, not very apologetically. “Sneaking around  _ is _ what I do best.” 

You clear your throat. “Um, did you need something?”

Robin tilts his head. “Billy told me to come talk to you, but he didn’t say why. I thought  _ you _ needed something.”

“Billy—oh, man.” 

“Hey, you’re blushing. Are you good?”

“I—um, yes! I’m fine. Sorry. Never mind.” 

He blinks. “Okay. Since we’re here, d’you wanna go for a walk?” 

“Um, sure.”

His hand brushes yours as he steps next to you, and the warmth lingers for a second. 

“Let’s go into the forest,” he says, glancing over at you. 

“Why?”

“So we’ll be alone.” 

Your face heats up. So you can be  _ alone  _ with Robin? That’s the best and worst possible situation you could be in. 

Robin leads you into the woods until you’re out of sight of the town, then stops. He turns to you, unfastening his cloak. “Master.” 

“Yes?”

Suddenly you find yourself pinned against a tree. Robin is leaning over you and his body is very,  _ very _ close to yours.

“R--Robin?!” 

“Relax. I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.” That goddamn smirk again. “I’ve been wondering why everyone has been acting so fuckin’ weird the last few days. So I asked Billy, and he told me.”

“He told you?”

“He told me about how into me he thinks you are.” Robin puts his hand on your waist, and your breath catches. “You shoulda just said so, Master. If I would’ve known, this wouldn’t’ve taken so long…” And he leans down to kiss you. 

It’s a very sweet kiss. Robin’s lips are soft and warm, and he presses them against yours gently. He laces his fingers the fingers of his free hand into your hair. You melt into him, and you’re glad the tree behind you is holding you up. 

The hand on your hip slides under your shirt and you gasp. Robin takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. His fingers travel up your body and run lightly over your chest. After a little while he pulls back, and you chase after the kiss. He smiles, and reaches up to unbutton your shirt. 

“Come on, Master. We have hours together now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Robin good...  
(This is a repost from my old account! Sorry if you were looking for it under my old username.)  
Tumblr is m-lkplus!


End file.
